


Where the river flows

by deardesiree



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Immigration, Juvenile Deliquents, Pregnancy, Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardesiree/pseuds/deardesiree
Summary: Jace spent most of his life fighting for himself inside a juvenile boarding school far north, until the new girl shows up.  Six months pregnant and the fear she will have the baby taken from her for breaking the rules and extending her stay, she makes a break for the river in an attempt to following it back home south.  Jace insists in helping her, even though he had bullied her constantly during their time together in school.  Now together in a small boat, the two have to navigate the uncertain flow of the river and the change of heart.  Why did he hate her so?  How much farther do they have to travel down this river?  And will they be able to live the life they talked about, above the calming sway of the water, and just underneath the unwavering starlight?
Relationships: enemies to friends - Relationship, friends to lovers - Relationship





	Where the river flows

I am working feverishly to get this all out in the next few days. What else can I do? Fix the hole in my wall? Wire the chicken coop? Tend my garden? Binge Netflix? No! This dream grips my throat and will not let go until I finish it. There's no excuse for writer's block because I literally have every piece of the story in my head. I just wrote the ending so, fuck me, right?

Write the stuff you want first, figure out the rest later.

Stay posted. Or not.

I am talking into the void, after all.

xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a dream I had that I could not escape from until I had something written down. It is not finished. I'm working from the end backwards. It will be posted with the first chapter as soon as I write it.


End file.
